Grimsby
Grimsby is Eric's majordomo and confidant in Disney's 1989 movie The Little Mermaid and its sequel. He is voiced by Ben Wright in the 1st movie and Kay E. Kuter in the the second film. Eric sometimes calls him Grim for short. Appearances The Little Mermaid In the first movie, Grimsby is shown sailing with Prince Eric and his crew, apparently suffering from seasickness. He overhears the sailors talking about mermaids and dismisses the talk as nonsense, advising Eric to do the same. The sailors, however, insist that merpeople really exist. Later in the film, the crew is celebrating Eric's birthday on board the ship. As a birthday gift, Grimsby presents Eric with a large statue of the prince, though Grimsby remarks that he wished it could have been a wedding present. The film reveals that Eric recently refused to marry a princess from another land. Grimsby remarks that the entire kingdom, himself included, wishes to see Eric happily married. Eric responds that he will marry when he finds the right girl. Later, the ship is caught in a wild storm, with Grimsby, Eric, and the crew all thrown overboard. Grimsby and the others are able to reach a lifeboat, but Eric returs to the ship to save his dog Max. Max is able to safely get to the lifeboat, but the ship explodes due to fire, and Eric is thrown overboard. Grimsby later finds Eric safely on shore, where Eric reveals that a girl (actually the mermaid Ariel) saved his life. Grimsby dismisses Eric's claims as a result of Eric swallowing too much seawater, and returns to the palace with Eric and Max. When Eric discovers a mute Ariel, who had been recently transformed into a human, Grimsby notes that the girl is beautiful. Ariel, believing Grimsby's pipe to be a musical instrument, and blows it in his face. Grimsby suggests that Eric take the girl on a tour of the kingdom, which Eric does. As time goes on, Grimsby notices that Eric is falling for Ariel. He councils Eric to forget his dream girl (Eric wished to marry the girl who saved him, not realizing it was Ariel), and to accept the real one he has. Later Eric finds Ariel and brings her to his palace and to where she is invited to dinner and Grimsby voices his opinion that she is beautiful. Ariel takes Grimsby's pipe and blows it (thinking it will play music) and she blows its contents into his face. Grimsby says that Eric should take Ariel on a tour of the kingdom to which Eric agrees and does so. Later, Ursula, disguised as Vanessa, arrives and uses Ariel's voice to enchant Eric into marrying her. Grimsby is surprised, but manages to arrange a wedding at sea within the space of a few hours. During the wedding, Scuttle and other birds and sea creatures swarm in and stop the wedding and cause Vanessa/Ursula's necklace to break and have Ariel's voice returned to her much to the surprise of Grimsby and the other guests. Ursula resumes her normal form and kidnaps Ariel. Eric follows them in a rowboat, causing Grimsby to question Eric's actions. In the end, after Ursula is destroyed and Ariel is turned into human, Eric and Ariel are married. At the wedding, Carlotta grabs Grimsby's shirt and cries happily in it. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Grimsby returns in the sequel but has a smaller role than in the previous film. He is present at the celebration of Melody's birth. When Ursula's sister, Morgana arrives, she grabs Grimsby and asks him if their prior actions towards Ursula were fair. Grimsby is later present at Melody's twelfth birthday party, where he formally presents Melody as she enters. Grimsby later watches sadly as Medody runs away from the party. Grimsby is not seen again until the end of the film. As everyone is celebrating in the water, Eric asks Grimsby to come in and join them. Grimsby attempts to refuse, but before he can finish, he is knocked into the water by Max. Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid